Together As One
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: (The Mordern Sorcerer; The Devil Within Response!) It kept quiet, nobody even knowing it was there until it was too late. It made itself a home within Harry Potter, and now it wants to protect its home and host. The Ministry, Voldemort, Dumbledore… whoever tries to stand against them will fall, they'll never know what hit them.


**October 31 1981;**

The figure stood just outside of the little cottage in Godric's Hollow. It had come bearing only one thought in its twisted, demented mind. To kill everything and anything in that house. To vanquish the thing that would finally be its downfall. To make sure that it would forever be the most powerful being in existence. To make sure that it would never have the problem of a simple threat like a mere child to defeat its greatness. It would make sure that the child would be killed before it could fully mature. Before it could become the threat that was foretold of it, and once he was done he would go back to the war that he had started. It was finally time to show the Light that Lord Voldemort was the most powerful wizard in existence. He would finally vanquish the last hope the Light had of winning.

He stepped through the gate at the front of the cottage. He allowed his wand to slip into his hand from his sleeve, and allowed the familiar texture to somewhat soothe him. He looked through the window of the cottage and saw the Potter's playing with the thing. The thing that was beyond pudgy and giggling madly. It made him want to vomit at the sight of it. How people found those things cute was beyond him. He swiftly moved through the shadows making not a sound. He stood just in front of the door, and couldn't help but smirk at his victory. He raised his wand and shouted. " _Confringo!"_ He watched in satisfaction as the door blew off its hinges, and made a loud boom as it hit the ground.

He heard James Potter shout; "Lily he's here take Harry and run." He couldn't help but laugh coldly as the man appeared in front of him without a wand. He saw a flash of red hair running up the stairs, and couldn't help but smirk. He turned his cold gaze back to the man standing before him. He had to admit he was slightly impressed by the man's willingness to die for his cause, but it soon was trumped down by the feeling of disgust for the man's stupidity. He had offered time and time again for him to join the Dark, but every time the man had declined. Now look where he stood. In front of him totally at his mercy. He raised his wand and smirked at the man.

 _"Avada Kedavra."_ He hissed, and with satisfaction watched the green jet of light slam straight into the man's chest. And with a cold and cruel laugh he watched as the now lifeless body of James Potter hit the ground. The once lively hazel eyes were now dull and glassy. He without a care walked over the man's body, and headed up the stairs. He heard the faint sound of a door slamming and smirked slightly. He walked down the hallway of the cottage.

He reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of the door. With a quick _Confringo_ the door was blown open, and he saw Lily Potter turn from standing in front of her son's crib. He could sense her fear and anxiety, and he couldn't help but chuckle cruelly. He walked farther into the room his Scarlet eyes shining. He saw Lily get into a protective position in front of her son, and he smirked. She unlike her husband had a wand, but he knew anything she did would be futile.

"Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry! I'll do anything!" She pleaded tears streaming down her face, but he only laughed.

"Move aside you foolish girl!" He commanded staring into the woman's emerald green eyes. Eyes that were full of such pain and agony.

"Please! Please, I'll do anything just don't harm Harry! Please!" She once again pleaded and he felt his patience thinning.

"I say once again move aside or suffer the consequence." He hissed and he saw the woman tremble but not move an inch. "So be it." With that he raised his wand, and he saw her raise her own wand in response, but he was faster.

 _"Avada Kedavra."_ He hissed, and watched the jet of light slam into Lily Potter's chest. He heard the painful scream and felt himself smile. He watched as the now lifeless body hit the ground. He stared as the once beautiful sparkling eyes turn dull and glassy. He turned towards the object he most desired out of this venture, and he stared into the baby's emerald green eyes. Just like his mother, but he looked so like his father, it was disgusting. He couldn't help but smirk in victory at his accomplishment. After this night nothing would stand in his way of taking over the Wizarding World. He raised his wand once again and couldn't help but laugh cruelly at his victory.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ He shouted with a gleeful laugh, and he watched as the light shot straight towards the unsuspecting victim, but right when it struck the brat it rebounded right back at its caster. Before he could move out of the way he felt the curse hit him, and he couldn't help but scream in agony. He felt his body immediately protect him by taking his essence and what was left of his soul, and disappearing. Leaving behind only his robes and a crying infant that had just become an orphan.

* * *

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, June 25, 1991**

It has been two days since the zoo incident with the Boa Constrictor. His aunt and uncle would still not let him out of his "bedroom". The only time he could come out was to go to the bathroom and to get water, but he wasn't allowed to do anything else. No eating, no cooking, no chores, no nothing. On most occasions he would be glad from this little reprieve. If it wasn't for the fact that he was currently having constant and terrifying nightmares. Nightmares of a cold and cruel laugh and flash of green light. He didn't understand why it felt familiar, but he just wished it would stop.

He wished he could forget the laugh. Wished he could forget the flash of light, and he wished he could forget the painful scream that came after it. He felt a lone tear slip out of his eye and run down his cheek. Before he furiously wiped it away. He had learned long ago that crying would make you look weak, and he didn't want to look weak. Not in this household where if he did, it would be like giving himself up to the hounds. He wished he could of had a normal childhood like the rest of the kids in his neighborhood, but his aunt and uncle saw fit to make sure he didn't. While they gave his whale of a cousin Dudley everything. They gave him nothing and it clearly showed.

While Dudley was to big for his age, he was to small. While Dudley played outside he was forced to work in the house. Forced to do the work of the people that were to lazy to do it themselves. Hell he hadn't even known his name was Harry until he was eight! It had always been 'Boy' or 'Freak'. Which showed how much his oh so loving family cared for him. Even in school he was forced to be lower the Dudley. He couldn't get higher grades than their precious Duddykins. Which meant that he was barely passing his classes. He hadn't gotten an A since Second Grade. Now all his grades consisted of D's. Luckily Dudley wasn't stupid enough totally to get F's. He sighed softly to himself and wished at least that he had one friend. All the other kids in school either bullied him for his to baggy clothes. Or they were scared of Dudley and his gang of hooligans.

Which meant that he was virtually alone in the world. He wasn't even allowed to ask about his parents or their deaths. All he knew was that they died in a fiery car crash because they were drinking while driving. A story that Harry never actually believed was true, but never had the guts to refute. He just wished that his parents were here to take him away. To take him away from all the heartache he went through everyday. Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to get lulled by the darkness surrounding him. Soon he was drifting off into the deep oblivion of sleep.

 _oOo_

 _Total darkness surrounded him, and then like the sun rising above the horizon. His vision cleared, and he was staring at Scarlet red eyes of a monster like man. The man had deathly pale skin and a hollow gaunt looking face. The man had the coldest eyes Harry had ever seen. His nose was only two slits in his face. Much like that of a snake. Then a woman's voice broke through his reverie._

 _"Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry! I'll do anything!" She pleaded tears streaming down her face, but he only laughed._

 _"Move aside you foolish girl!" The man commanded and Harry couldn't turn his head to look at who he was talking to, but the voice made a warm sensation enter his heart._

 _"Please! Please, I'll do anything just don't harm Harry! Please!" The woman once again pleaded, and Harry could tell that the man's patience was waning._

 _"I say once again move aside or suffer the consequence." The man hissed and after a couple moments of silence he hissed. "So be it." Harry didn't understand what was about to happen. He watched as the man raised a long ivory colored stick that looked intricately carved. He felt confusion wash over him. What was so threatening about a stick? His musings was cut off by the man's voice once again._

 _"Avada Kedavra." The man hissed and Harry watched as the same green light enter his field of vision again, but instead of it hitting him he heard a pain filled scream, and he felt his heart lurch in agony. He heard a dull thump and he felt his heart constrict in pain. He saw the man smile, and felt horror wash over him. This man standing before him was a monster. He tried to get up a run, but it was like he was glued to the spot he was sitting on. The man turned his head to him and he smirked and Harry felt a sinking feeling enter him. He saw the man raise the stick thing again and again felt a sudden panic enter him._

 _He watched as the man laughed cruelly and Harry felt physically sick at the sound. It was one of the most horrific things he had ever heard. The man opened his mouth once again and shouted. "Avada Kedavra!" With a laugh that could probably be associated with glee. Then he saw the glowing green light heading straight towards him. Fear entered his body like never before. He felt the light hit him like a force, and an indescribable pain rocked through his body, but then the light was shooting back towards the man. All Harry heard afterwards was an ungodly scream of pain and then nothing. He was left in total silence and he felt his tears take over him, and he started to cry._

 _oOo_

Harry shot upright in his cot panting heavily. He felt tears streaming down his face but for once he didn't care. What he had just witnessed was one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen. What made it worse was the fact that Harry somehow knew that the woman who had pleaded with the man was his mother. Which meant that his parents hadn't died in a car accident they had been murdered. Murdered by a monster. He wiped his forehead when he felt perspiration on it. He put his head in his hands and started to sob. Of course not loud enough for his relatives to hear him.

He had never felt such pain before in his life. The hunger that ate away at his stomach seemed obsolete compared to the heartache he was feeling. The pain thundering through his heart was like thousands of knives piercing every inch of his skin. If his heart could have shattered it would have. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear. He didn't understand what had happened but he knew that his parents had died protecting him. Which only made his pain grow more. Right now more than anything he wished he had someone to care for him. To hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. To give him a sense of security even for a little while. He felt his tears rush down his face, and he felt his nose start to run. He knew he must look like a mess, but he didn't care.

"Please, please if anyone can here me. Please help me. Please." Harry begged slightly, and like a blessing a voice answered.

 _"There now child don't cry."_ The soft voice whispered, and Harry jumped slightly in surprise.

"Who-Who or what are you?" Harry asked somewhat timidly.

 _"I am apart of you Harry, I have always been apart of you. Though neither you nor I knew it."_ The voice said, and Harry detected that it was a male voice.

"What do you mean you are apart of me? Do I have some type of disease?" Harry asked and felt slightly queasy at the thought. Or maybe he was just going crazy. In response the voice chuckled.

 _"No dear boy you do not have a disease nor are you crazy."_ It said and Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the voice cut him off. _"I knew that you thought you were crazy Harry because of just that. You thought of it which meant I heard it. Harry I am apart of you which means in technical terms I am you just not psychically. Everything you think about I know and hear."_ It said and Harry frowned slightly.

"Which means I have absolutely no privacy. Which is sort of creepy." Harry said with his frown still in place. Again the voice chuckled.

 _"Harry it is not creepy because it just means that you have no privacy within yourself. The only difference being I talk back to you."_ It said and Harry felt his unease lessen at the comment.

"Oh well okay then, but you said neither you nor I knew you were in me. How is that possible?" Harry asked.

 _"I believe you have heard of hibernation correct Harry?"_ The voice asked and Harry nodded his head in confirmation. _"Good it saves me a lot of explaining to do. So in terms Harry I have been- dormant in you for however long I have been with you. I have been sleeping in the deep recesses of you mind, and only now have I woken."_ It said and Harry once again frowned in confusion.

"What made you wake up?" Harry asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

 _"Your pain Harry. Your pain made me wake up. The amount of trauma and agony you felt awoke me from my slumber, and made me be able to comfort you."_ The voice said and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"So that means in a way you are my Guardian Angel." Harry said and the voice said.

 _"Yes, Harry I guess in a way that means I am your Guardian Angel."_ The voice whispered and Harry felt his grin grow. _"Now child would you mind telling me what pain you were in to wake me?"_ It continued and Harry felt his smile lessen slightly, but he knew he had to tell him.

"I thought you could see everything in my mind." Harry whispered softly.

 _"I can Harry, but I believe that it will help you if you talk about it. So tell me Harry what happened?"_ The voiced whispered, and with a sigh Harry recounted his story.

"I've been having this dream for the past couple of weeks, and it has been the same every time. A flash of green light, and cold laugh followed by a scream of agony and then nothing else, but tonight it was different. It was like I was living within the dream itself, and I could see what was happening but couldn't do anything about it. It was like I was in my own body with my own thoughts I just couldn't control anything. Which meant I had to sit and watch-" He cut off there as tears threatened to spill again.

 _"You don't have to continue Harry. Not if you don't want to."_ The voice said softly, but Harry shook his head.

"No, no I am alright. So it meant that I had to sit and watch as my mother was murdered by a monster of man. The worst part though was the fact that the man _smirked_ after he killed her. Then when he turned to me he smiled again, and then laughed. The laugh itself is a nightmare all on its own. It was cold and cruel but held an edge of glee in it that made it so... demented. Then the moment from my other dreams played out. The man pointed what looked like a stick at me, and said this weird phrase, and a flash of green light appeared out of it. The light hit me like a forcefield but rebounded off of me, and I guess hit the man. Which caused him to scream in pain, and then the dream ended with me alone and crying." He explained and he could feel tears running down his face again and wiped some of them away.

 _"I am sorry Harry. No one deserves to have to bare witness to that horror."_ It said with sadness in its tone, and Harry sniffled slightly and nodded. He leaned against his pillow and rubbed his eyes blearily. All the crying he had underwent made him more tired than he thought he would have been. _"Sleep Harry I can tell that you are tired."_ The voice whispered and immediately Harry started to protest.

"But, I don't want to sleep. I want to stay up and talk to you." Harry protested and tried to keep himself from yawning but failed. The voice chuckled at his stubbornness.

 _"We can talk tomorrow Harry, but for right now you need to rest."_ It said sternly and Harry nodded already starting to fall asleep.

"Okay, but before I fall asleep what's your name?" Harry asked as his eyes started to close.

 _"You can call me Valac."_ The voice whispered and Harry smiled slightly.

"I am glad I met you Valac. I think we can become great friends." Harry whispered as he started to drift off into sleeps embrace, but before he totally drifted off he heard a reply.

 _"I am glad I met you as well Harry, and yes I do believe we will become great friends."_ Valac whispered causing Harry to smile slightly as sleep finally pulled him into its embrace. Never knowing that soon his life would change forever.

* * *

 **A/N; I hope you like the first chapter of Together As One. This is part of a challenge I just can't remember who it is from. So if you know can you please tell me. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I am sorry for all the misspelled/missing words. I also hope I did okay with the details and if not I am sorry.**

 **And, Valac and Harry will have arguments but they will always stay beside each other. Harry will also be OC or OOC, and this story is obviously AU.**

 **I will try to update regularly.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
